charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Fegan Floop
Fegan Floop was an antagonist from Spy Kids & turned into a good guy with Juni. He is portrayed by Alan Cumming. Spy Kids http://spykids.wikia.com/index.php?title=Fegan_Floop&action=edit&section=1 In the first film of the Spy Kids series, Floop is the main antagonist turned tritagonist. He is the host of his television show, Floop's Fooglies, of which Juni Cortez, one of the main protagonists, is a huge fan. At the same time, under the partnership of the evil disgruntled OSS employee, Alex Minion, he is forced to create an army for the sinister Lisp. Floop and Minion make a machine called the transmooker that mutates agents, which Floop used as his Fooglies, otherwise known as his henchmen. Floop also invented Thumb-Thumbs, robots with thumbs as their limbs and heads. Floop demonstrates to Lisp two of the robot children he has created, which Lisp requested for his evil army of robots. Lisp gives Floop and Minion a two-day deadline to complete the army. While finding the Third Brain that will make the robots as intelligent as the best spies, Floop has another problem. He knows something is missing from his show but can't figure it out. Eventually, the Third Brain is brought to him by two robot children, who resemble Juni and Carmen Cortez. Floop then admits that he didn't really want to go with the plan and it was all Minion's idea. Minion then reveals his identity and orders the Robot Children to lock Floop up in the virtual room where his show usually takes place. The real Juni ends up in the virtual room as well, while trying to find his parents. Floop reveals to him that he was only afraid of Alex Minion and Lisp would do to him if he didn't do what they said. He says that if he were to get out of the virtual room, he would reverse the damage he has done. Then Floop asks Juni if he knows the element that's missing from his show. Juni gives him the answer: It needs children. Juni then tosses his electric gumball at Floop, getting him out of the virtual room. Floop freed Juni's family, and joined them in their mission against Minion and Lisp. They manage to capture Minion and turn him into a Fooglie. Immediately, they ran to the main control center. Carmen and Juni convince Floop to program the robot children to have minds of their own. Floop succeeds in reprogramming the robot children. Later, the robot children are used in doing good deeds. Floop now has Minion and the robot versions of Carmen and Juni as his cast for his TV show Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams Floop was given a brief appearance in Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams where he is practicing for his show. It seems his show is now better with the addition of robot Carmen and Juni. Carmen Cortez calls him to so she can talk to Minion. Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over In the 3-D movie, Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over Floop gives the audience the instructions how to use 3-D glasses. In the main movie, Floop and Minion appear near the end, where they summon the robot children to attack the Toymaker's video game robots. After the battle, Floop and Minion joined the Cortez's family unit. Category:Gadgeteers Category:Male Category:Human